Deshelled
by WeabooSenpai
Summary: All he wanted was some company, but when Mephistopheles gets more than he bargained for, he'll have to find some way to de-tangle from the succubus before she reveals him to the humans. Rated M for sexual themes.


"_Mein frauline_, you don't have to be alarmed. You will serve me, now come here." Mephisto beckoned, two fingers curling towards him. His stare was planted onto the creature whom crawled in the shadows of his bedroom. The creature's eyes shuddered in the darkness, a faint purr and click emitting from he dark figure. "I do not wish to be repeating myself, now come." he warned, and though he was a jovial man, Mephisto had a dark aura about him. It was a sort of clash between his pink attire and the crooked grin plastered on his face.

It was a simple plan, one he entertained himself on ever so often. All he did was grab a concubine from the depths of hell. She wrung her hands, tail swooshing from side to side as her bare feet stepped into the light. Her doe-like eyes stared for a moment, before recognition dawned over her features.

She had never served somebody so high in rank, and she wondered how he had even found her. Crawling on all fours, she climbed onto the soft comforters, hands sinking into the plush cloth. Mephisto's hands moved aside his coat, leaning back into the mattress. Her clawed fingers tapped against his cheek, moving her face in to lick at his ear. He shivered, going lax as he stared at her with half lidded eyes.

He dully noticed her apparent lack of clothing, a sure sign of her youth. "You're just a baby aren't you? Well you certainly are lucky~!" he chuckled, lifting his chin as her kissing lips left a trail along his neck. "And your name?" he asked absently, stroking her unruly locks.

Her kissing paused for a moment. "My...? Xyla," she whispered softly, stroking fingers weaving down his chest, leaving red lines that swerved with her claws. He purred as she slowly undressed him, her brow furrowed with the complexity of his attire. If he wasn't such an important demon, she would of simply ripped it to shreds, but she doubted she'd get out of that situation alive.

She gave a short grunt of frustration, undoing belt loop after belt loop. Honestly, he could of at least had to curtsey to prepare beforehand.

He grew impatient, his gaze shifting into boredom. Amber orbs looked up in anxiety, trying to speed up the process. Her first thought was maybe he wanted a more experienced demon. Her nimble fingers finished peeling the last of his clothing, setting it to the end of the bed. His half hardened flesh already stood on end, and she reached out and stroked the soft skin. He twitched in her grasp, giving a low grumble as his head fell backwards, lashes closing on his high cheekbones.

Lowering her lips, her tongue swirled around the tip, engulfing his cock with her hot mouth. His heart rate rocketed, lips parting as a his breath grew shallow. Gloved hands paused in their petting, weaving in her wild hair, and yanking at the roots. "There's a good egn- good girl..." he praised with a chuckle, eyes quickly clouding over in pleasure.

The salt in her mouth was familiar, almost comforting for her. She had always wondered if the higher ups tasted the same as the lonely souls she reaped in the alleys. In the end, a cock was just a cock, not one being better than the other. She moaned around his hardened flesh, sending delicious vibrations through it.

"Haahh...Nn." he shivered, hips beginning to press up into her sucking mouth. An expression of need engraved into his features as slick, wet noises emitted into the air. His cock slid deeper into her throat, the fluttering of her walls driving him insane.

He was hot and alive inside her mouth, pulsating with each lap of her merciless tongue. Meanwhile his energy set her lions aflame, having been throbbing in her own wetness. His fingers shook, and she knew he couldn't last much longer while she sucked so persistently.

His hips rolled up over and over again, a series of moans stringing from his trembling lips, as his head tilted back, relishing in the pleasure her hot mouth gave.

Her pointed digits wrapped around his base, squeezing and pumping any part of him that didn't fit in her mouth. Mephisto growled, a low grumbling in his throat as the pleasure reached a peak. His body curled inwards, teeth grating as his panting body shook. She heard the telltale sound right before he released down her throat, the bitter taste awful the whole way down.

He rode her for everything she had, before he fell back against the sheets. His chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. Her mouth released him with a wet pop, laying her head on his collar. He sniffed the air, amused orbs pointing at the girl at his arm.

"Xyla, was it?" he questioned, "Don't think we're finished quite yet." His fingers gripped her hips almost roughly, shifting her plush bottom on his lap. He chuckled as she immediately started swaying over his softened cock, encouraging it to come back to life with each grind of her hips. Mephisto's lidded gaze quickly gathered a film of lust.

His lips whispered of dirty deeds, "...When I'm done with you I'm Hhnng- You won't be able to hah- to walk for days." She giggled between her panting, stroking the hair that stuck to his brow with the sweat of their efforts.

"Hmm? Why don't you show me instead- Oh!" She was cut off by his body pinning her wrists by her head, bending her backwards to lay flat on her back. He lifted her lower half, spreading the glistening lips of her heat, and plunging two fingers inside. Her back arched, her torso curling inwards as he thrust his wriggling digits into her, already starting to cross and scissor inside her. Juices coated his gloves, and he tutted at her, removing his hands only to pull the cloth off his fingers.

The absence of touch was brief, but long enough that the succubus groaned wantonly. He chuckled at her impatience, circling one clawed finger around her slick folds. Her thighs shook, her brow scrunched with pleasure. "O-Oh..."

Then there was his cock, settling just outside her heat, rubbing it's dripping tip in swirling patterns. It reached her bunch of nerves, and she shot up on the mattress, her hands which were grabbing fistfuls of his sheets reaching up and clawing down his back. Satisfied with her desperation to hold onto him, he slipped himself inside.

He was holding her with his massive strength, his thumbs on her hips as he shoved himself deeper. He was bigger than she remembered, filling and stretching her in ways nobody has before. His gaze was stuck in a smirk, looking down at her knowingly. He was so very deep, deeper than anything had been before.

His hips rolled slowly, and her eyes watered with the intensity. With one hand still holding onto her hips, the other tweaked her hardened nipples, palming her full breasts roughly. It was mind numbing sex, a blaring whiteness behind her starry eyes as the whole world narrowed down to the wet, flushed sensation of his thrusting.

There was almost no room inside her, the pressure behind his jerking curling the demoness's toes. His fingers were shaking as he fondled her soft mounds, shivering at the end of his thrust, hinting the great pleasure he felt as he moved within her. Tail swooshing from side to side, it wrapped around her thigh in the daze of pleasure.

Strings of moans spilled from their lips, each pressing into each other in some wild frenzy. There was scream of ecstasy, and it took a few moments to recognize that it was, indeed, her who had cried out. Her claws sunk into his skin, fangs latching onto his neck to stifle the wanton cries as feeling burst from within her, internal muscles squeezing against his overwhelming size. His breathing hitched, hips slamming into her full force. Her fluttering walls milked him of his hot seed. He couldn't remember the last time he had such a good orgasm.

Panting together, the pair's sweat shined bodies melted against each other. Golden irises watched the demon king carefully. His brow slowly unfurrowed, the thundering rush of blood in his ears starting to slow. It was reaching the end of her time with the high demon, having completed the simple task he wished of her.

There was a firm bang on the door, and both their heads turned to the sudden noise.  
>"We know you're in there! We have the place surrounded, come out or burn in hell with the rest of this god forsaken place!" It was the voice of a gruff monster of a man. Samuel, Mephisto, Mephistopheles, whatever you preferred to call him, groaned, pushing Xyra to the floor.<p>

"Get under the bed," he commanded, as she scattered to hide.

"Are they going to kill us-?" The small succubus whimpered. Of course it wouldn't be too much of a burden if a simple succubus died, but he was the demon king of time. He had to be sharp. The year was still young, and the humans were still easily fooled. It would be harder in a few hundred years.

"Shush-" The infernal knocking started again, and the hinges creaked on the verge of breaking. He calmly and collectively approached the banging, unlocking and opening the door for the men to burst inside. "What could you gentlemen want, now?"


End file.
